Various back rests have been proposed for a user to lean back against while reposing on a beach, or other rest and recreational area. One particular prior device has a series of four panels hinged end-to-end, with the two front panels laying out on the ground to provide a seat area, and the two rear panels being arched upward in an inverted "V" to provide a back support. However this outfit is bulky even when folded, and tends to get soiled because the two front panels engage the ground. Another known device has a tubular steel frame that includes front and back sections hinged together, the front section having a canvas back rest attached to its edges. A relatively short, foam-padded seat is attached to the lower horizontal tube of the front section, and extends outward in contact with the ground. This device also has the disadvantage that the ground-engaging seat is easily soiled, and the construction is such that nothing tends to prevent collapse of the assembly until it is already tipping backward. Yet another prior back rest comprises crossed sticks having lower ends that are pressed into the sand or grass. An elongated fabric piece has its top corners fastened by snaps to the top ends of respective sticks. This device is inherently unstable, and shares the principle problem encountered in using most prior devices in that the assembly tends to collapse in use, which can be a considerable irritation, particularly when collapse comes as a surprise.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable back support of the type described which has a greatly reduced tendency to fold or collapse in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved back support that is readily portable, and easy to set up and use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved back support that is simple and reliable in use, economical to manufacture, and which eliminates soiling and wearing of any ground-contacting part.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a light weight, compact back rest unit that is unencumbered with bulky cushions, and is especially adapted for a traveler to pack in a suitcase and use with a towel that typically is available at the site.